The Tribes of the Peoples
'The White-Scarred' The most vocal of the tribes that make up the peoples, the White- scarred tribe or ‘War-walkers’ as the other tribes call them, hold sway over the most prominent defensive positions within the peoples homeland. These positions afford them excellent defensive capability from which their hunters can patrol the perimeter of their lands as well as keeping a vigilant eye out for dangers of mutants and the return of the Lost. Their own lands consist of established camps where their people, numbering in the few hundreds, live and work, maintaining the hunter’s equipment and shifting through what the tribe’s gatherers bring in to the tribe. This tribe prides themselves on the prowess in war, its hunters practicing daily the oaths and needs of war, practicing with their chosen weapons to an almost ritualistic fashion to ensure their readiness for the time their chiefs call them to the path of war. Its Hunters bear ritual scars as a sign of pride and position amongst their people, these bound in white war paint and clothing themselves in white cloth where possible to strike the fear of the ancestors into their enemies. 'The Black-Faced' One of the more prominent tribes within the Peoples, The Black-Faced or ‘Ashened’ as some call them, hold sway over a piece of land within the home territory which used to be a small industrial park used for maintenance work within the peoples home territory before the fall. Accordingly the tribe’s gatherers have developed a knack for locating industrial equipment and components for their tribe and for others were required to assist the crafters amongst the tribes. Their settlement camps resemble makeshift tent cities within the larger open spaces within the ruined industrial park and surrounding habitat towers where the few hundred Ashened spend their lives working through the ruined machinery of the homes whilst their Hunters ensure any discovered tunnels and nests of creatures are cleared and pose no threat to the tribe. Living in such an area the tribe’s people have adapted to the dark and the soot found within the industrial areas, swathing themselves in black material to match their home, as well as their skin to better hide amongst the shadows and slip through un-noticed . Accordingly the Tribe has developed a reputation amongst the others for a respect for technology and the ability to manipulate the old ways, as well as a reputation for a slyness that lends them a presence amongst the tribes during the gatherings, where their skills may be called upon to ensure the survival of all. 'The Blue-Skinned' One of the smaller tribes from amongst the Peoples, The Blue-skinned or “The marked” as they are known amongst the rest of their civilisation, call the areas surrounding the older generators of the home territory their own. Having established gated camps in what used to be the control stations and the vehicle parks, the marked number a couple of hundred at most, but hold great sway with the other tribes due to their role that they play for all, maintaining the make shift rigs that their ancestors set up to continue the operation of the generators to provide some form of power to the tribes. With this a few have noticed a small change in the marked, gifting them their name of Blue-Skinned for the tribe and marked from others of a slight glow coming from their skin like ambient light of several colours. Some view this as a gift from the ancestors for their dedication whilst others worry if it is the sign of possible mutation to come and the fall of the tribe. Accordingly however the marked have developed a reputation for quick thinkers, their technical and accompanying medical knowledge drawn from their experiences patching injuries from maintaining the jury rigged solutions, providing the tribes with a flow of power to their humble but vital systems that they maintain in almost religious respect for their ancestors work.